Brothers Stand United
by I am a naiad glad to serve u
Summary: When Lily and James died, Harry and his twin Henry, the Boys-Who-Lived, were left to the Dursleys but Henry was sent to an orphanage while Harry was forced to do all the chores for the Dursleys not even knowing that they have a twin. When Queen Rhea of England comes to get them and says she's their grandmother, what will happen next? Version of T.S.S. Pairings inside. VERY AU
1. What Happened on Privet Drive

Albus Dumbledore paced his office back and forth, worry filing his whole being as he started to watch the owls take flight form home to home.

It was over. Voldemort's gone, he knew that but he wasn't much fazed about that. What he wanted to know is the price their victory cost. There is always, _always_ a prize for everything you achieve and he hoped more than anything that this doesn't take another life once more.

He was broken from his thoughts when a capybara patronus bounded towards him from the window. He took a deep breath _Here goes nothing._ Hopefully nothing that bad.

The patronus landed in front of him and Mundungus Fltecher's grim voice said "Professor...the James and Lily are dead. I'm sorry for your loss..." and just like that vanished with the wind

Albus stared for a moment before the message finally sunk in. He sat down on his chair, almost hoping it would simply swallow him whole, with tears on his eyes._ Oh James and Lily...so pure...so loving...so innocent...and their poor twins...THE TWINS!_ Albus shot out from his chair and hurriedly prepared for his short but important journey. As soon as he's ready, he apparated to Godric's Hollow.

* * *

He appeared at the house and assessed it and a lump quickly formed in his throat. The dark mark stood outside the house for everyone to see.

He slowly made his way to the doorstep of the house and pushed the door open. The first thing he saw already filled him with dread.

James Potter was lying on the floor. He was holding his wand and looked like he put up a fight. Albus knelt down and muttered a short prayed then gently removed his wand from James' grasp. He stood up, wiping his eyes with his robes and made way to the second floor.

He made the twins his first priority and quickly went to the crib. There they are. Sweet, innocent little infants. Albus picked up both to assess their appearance and was shocked to find a scar on both of the children. The black-haired twin, his name was Harry, short for Harold James Potter, had a mark shaped like lightning on his forehead whereas Hendrick Jamison Potter or more popularly known as Henry, has a small sun-like scar on his forehead too..

He thought for a moment and two things came to his mind. One, the prophesy only stated that the savior is only born at the fall of July, so are they both qualified but..._two_ boys-who-lived there was nothing in the prophesy about this...well, then again there's nothing to contradict this either. Surprises, surprises

Only then did Albus notice Lily Potter's dead remains near the crib. Like he did to James, he muttered a prayer and got her wand. He took both boys and walked outside the house to apparate.

He cast one last look at the former Potter household "Rest in Peace, my dears." and with that he vanished.

* * *

**"********Could I — could I say good-bye to **them******, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over** each twin****** and gave ****them******** what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog."  
****"********Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"  
****"********S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry** and Henry****** off ter live with Muggles —"  
****"********Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door."**

Suddenly Mcgonagall cried "Dumbledore, wait!"

Dumbledore stopped suddenly in front of the porch and waited for Mcgonnagal to approach "Let me hold them for a minute" she said as she claimed both twins.

"Shh. Hush now, both of you." she cooed "I'm sorry, I couldn't do more for you. I knew both of your parents and I must say that I loved them both. I am your deputy godmother for a reason but this is for your own protection" her voice cracked and she pushed the tears away "I have something to give you and...it's not much but..." from her robes, she pulled out two amulets made of very light wood and gave the sun-shaped pendant to Harry and the lightning-shaped one to Henry.

"This" she continued "is charmed for you to recognize the other pendant. Once you clipped the lighting the middle of the sun, it will spark in recognition and will fill both your minds with _my_ memory of your childhood and some of your parents. I know you two do everything together but I really do not trust these muggles" she glared at the direction of the house "Now, stay good for Auntie Minerva. I...I-" she blinked furiously "I love you both." she shakily pressed her lips on the foreheads of the twins and gave them to Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave her a sad look as she sobbed loudly to Hagrid.

******"He laid **them both****** gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two.  
For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.****  
"********Good luck," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of their cloak, they was gone.**

* * *

The next morning...

Petunia Dursley let out a blood curling shriek as she dropped the milk bottles she was supposed to put outside.

"Vernon! Vernon, Quick!" she shouted and hastily shoved both babies in the couch, closed the doors and windows and locked it.

Mr. Vernon Dursley came down groggily from their bedroom. "Petunia, my dear, what is-WHAT HE RUDDY HELL IS THAT?!" he shouted once he seen the twins on the sofa crying softly.

Petunia shakily snatched the letter from the bundle and read it quietly. Vernon watched his wife and for a brief moment thought he saw grief on her face but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Lily's dead." she said expressionlessly

Vernon shifted uncomfortably "Well what does..." he trailed off connecting the gist "Oh no, oh no, bloody no. They don't actually expect us t-to RAISE _them_?"

"Well then." Petunia started "as soon as I change my clothes, we'll send them to the orphanage. I'll be back in ten minutes."

Suddenly a light bulb clicked brightly on Vernon's head, he grabbed his wife's arm "No, Petunia. I say we keep one of them."

Seeing his wife was about to protest, he silenced her for a moment.

"Well, when the boy learns to walk he _can_ clean...he could garden...he could cook..." Vernon trailed off but Mrs. Dursley got the message. She thought for a moment, then reluctantly nodded.

"I see your point. I supposed we will still be taking the other one to the orphanage."

He nodded "Of course, so which do we keep."

Petunia surveyed both boys. If they didn't know their parents they wouldn't have suspected they were twins. Fraternal twins, they are. One of the freaks, Petunia thought in disgust, is exactly Lily's boy version with red hair and high cheekbones but with hazel brown eyes. _No_, she thought, _too much like her_. The other one now, is an exact copy of their father with that boyish charm of his but...with Lily's eyes. _Well, might as well..._

She pointed at the dark-haired twin "Him."

Vernon nodded in approval. The boy did seem to appeal to him for the task he was about to set him to. "What's their names?"

"That" she pointed to the dark-haired twin "is Harold James, but Harry for short. And he" she gestured to the red-head "is Hendrick Jamison, or Henry."

"Okay then, lets get moving. The sooner we get rid of him, the better." Petunia got up to get changed then Vernon thought of something

"Petunia! Where will this freak be sleeping?" he asked incredulously

Petunia turned around and her hard eyes found his "Well, the cupboard under the stairs is available, is it not?"

* * *

A/N

Hello, guys!

I know there are a lot of these stories but I assure you guys, as the plot unfolds, it will turn out different.

And the words that are in **BOLD ** are from the chapter "The Boy who Lived" of the Sorcerer's Stone

Yes this story is around Harry and Henry's world. They're both the boys who lived, no one higher than the other and the whole Wizarding Community knows this

And the pairings later on the story will be:

Harry/Ginny

Henry/Daphne

Draco/Astoria

Ron/Hermione

Molly/Arthur

Lily/James

Neville/Hannah

That's for now, I guess...

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. JUST THE WACKSPURTS.**

Sionara!


	2. The Queen

**WARNING, GUYS: This one's already _VERY_ AU (Alternate Universe-ish). It also contains tiny mentions of Harry's abuse.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. The lines that are italicized and bold at the same time are from the Sorcerer's Stone of JK Rowling.**

**No disrespect is intended. Remember guys, this is an AU. I can do anything to my story as it is my imagination running. I can make a monkey king of Switzerland, make trees fall out of rain clouds or make Ron forget about food in my story. Hope we're clear about that department.**

**NOW, CHAPTER II: THE QUEEN**

*five years later in the Royal Palace of Britain*

The Queen was sitting in her bedroom deep in thought.

She was worried. Worried for the future, for Britain and dare she say it, her own sanity. But also Happy. **Very **Happy and **Extremely **relieved

It has been five years. Five lonesome years since the death of _him_. _Them_. Her family.

Ever since that day, she moved out of the magical world for a while. She and her husband suffered greatly in emotional terms. They swore off magic for a while and focused on their role in the muggle world as king and princess. Then her husband died two years ago and she became queen. Queen Dorea Alexandra Potter of Britain or simply Queen Rhea. The last of the royal family.

That bastard Voldemort killed off her son and daughter-in-law and, as she believed all along for five whole years, her grandsons.

Obviously, she didn't expect to be holding a letter in her hands from her best friend, Minerva.

She sighed and ran a hand through her grayish-auburn hair. Was she wrong all along? She laid back down as she re-read Minerva's letter.

_Greetings, Rhea!_

_Its been a long time, hasn't old friend? five long years. How are you doing? How's the muggle world, Your majesty?_

_In case your curious, I'm fine. Age is coping up with me but I'll live long. Hogwarts is busy but I guess it will never be the same without those four. I'm looking forward in five years for the arrival of Harry and Henry._

_I'm sorry it took me so long for me to talk to you. I'm not mad, Rhea just...sad beyond belief. I mean, my godson which I love just like my own died, then my beloved honour student also died and of course poor Harry and Henry orphaned._

_I hope your visiting them in Privet Drivet, you know, with what they have for an aunt, it should be a good idea. I wish they're alright._

_If you have no idea what I'm saying then write back immediately so I can hex Dumbledore. I'm not sure if you know this but like I said (or wrote, whichever) earlier, Harry and Henry are alive. I do hope SOMEONE bothered to tell you. If not then I could only guess what the muggle world is thinking with you not having a heir or what your thinking now for that matter._

_Reply very soon!_

_All my love,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

It was a shock of a life time. Really.

She already wrote back to Minerva saying furiously that she didn't know that her grandsons are alive and almost suggesting that Minerva hex Dumbledore in private but then thought better of it saying that it better be kept a secret that she knew about them and saying that she'll be visiting them immediately, getting their custody if possible, and thanking Minerva profusely for getting this in her sight. Her reply was yet to come.

One thing to do then. She got up and got the phone "Hello, Angela, I would like you to prepare the royal limousine, I'd like to take a trip...# 4 Privet Drive, Surrey...as soon as possible...in thirty minutes? Okay, thank you."

Her grandsons. Alive. Now was no time to waste. She's getting her boys back.

* * *

Petunia Dursley was humming happily while preparing tea for her family. It was Sunday, June 21st, 1986. Vernon was home and is playing in his room with his new gadget. Everything was perfect. Except of course for the freak.

Petunia scowled just by the thought of that...abnormality. The boy had just gotten a good beating last night because of using his freakishness to surpass Dudley's grades in school. The Nerve! How dare he even try! So he's there in his cupboard under the stairs either unconscious or asleep but Petunia really hardly cared. As long as he won't bother her afternoon then she's going to be fine.

She was preparing the crumpets when the doorbell rang.

"Petunia, dear, someone's at the door!" Vernon reminded her

"Yes, darling, I'll get it." She dusted her clothes and smothered her appearance then went to open the door and she didn't the least expect what she saw.

She gasped "Your majesty!" she squeaked and bowed.

Standing on her front porch was the queen of the United Kingdom herself. Dressed in a formal dress and a crown on her head, she's really hard to miss. Her posture was perfect and her face reflected kindness. She had reddish hair, now turning a bit gray from old age. She had familiar hazel eyes that Petunia can't quite place where she saw them. She has smile lines on her face indicating that she is usually cheerful. Over all she was quite beautiful and slender for an almost 50-year-old woman.

"Good Afternoon, Mrs. Dursley" she greeted but if you look closely, you'll see the storm in her eyes "May we come in?" she indicated to four of her body guards and secretary

"Why, why of course! We are honored!" Petunia gushed and let them in

As they took their time to enter and remove their hats she went to Vernon "Vernon! Vernon! You won't believe it, Darling! The Queen is here! In this house! With us!"

Vernon went wide eyed and immediately stood up to make sure he looked presentable "Are you sure, Petunia?"

"Yes, Yes! Come let's greet them!"

Queen Rhea entered the living room as Petunia was setting down the crumpets and tea to the table. "Please, your Majesty, sit down" she invited

"Thank you" Rhea said as she received tea.

Petunia and Vernon sat opposite of the queen "Your grace we are honored to have you here as our guest. Do you have business to discuss?" Vernon prompted

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." Rhea said as she set down the tea. "I'm here to discuss matters about my grandsons."

Petunia and Vernon stared while Angela, her secretary, also gawked but tried very hard not to be noticeable. "Grandsons?"

Queen Rhea nodded "My grandson and heir by the name of Harry James Potter and his twin but also a prince Henry Jameson Potter, where are they and how are they doing?"

Petunia and Vernon's mouths fell open and Petunia's cup broke in the floor.

When they didn't answer for a whole minute the now more worried queen repeated "Where are they and how are they doing?"

Petunia and Vernon gulped while Angela was scribbling the details of this meeting furiously in her parchment.

"Well er-the boy was doing fine..." Vernon reluctantly said

"Oh?" Rhea raised an eyebrow as both Dursleys cringed "May I see them then?"

"We-we, ah...we ah" Petunia fumbled in her words

"We-er we're afraid not." Vernon said feeling a bit brave

Her majesty frowned "And may I ask, why not?"

When five minutes of time has passed and they stayed silent her look darkened "That's what I thought. Where are they?"

Both swallowed roughly

She stood up and repeated in a quiet voice "Where. Are. They?"

Another two minutes passed. She lost her patience. "Gaston, Leonid, Dane, Gerard, search the place! Leave no space unexplored!"

They nodded and started searching and were soon joined by Angela.

Both Dursleys were quiet as the queen turned into them coldly "If I find one-" she was cut off abruptly by a voice under the stairs called

"Aunt Petunia, please let me out! I'm hungry! Please!" All of the people including the guards froze as they heard that.

Queen Rhea walked quietly to the cupboard. Horror dawning to her as she took the keys from above the table near it and opened the locks and the door.

She gasped as a small child with raven-dark hair and green eyes was curled up crying. Harry.

"Oh Harry..." she gasped and tears fell on her face as she took her young grandson and cradled him in her arms only to have him wince.

She noticed the wince and pulled him to take a good look. Welts. Everywhere. Behind her she heard Angela gasp and shouted in a hysterical voice as her emotions left her mouth "How dare you! How dare you do this to a child! The heir of England, no less! Have you no shame?!" she was about to attack but Leonid caught her, shocked himself, but showed not much emotion. The queen supposed she was right about hiring the fiery woman after all. _She would keep her job for years_. Rhea decided

"Where's Henry?" She asked all of a sudden

Petunia, not wishing to anger the queen more answered in a frightened voice "We-we sent him to St. Agnes' orphanage when he came."

"WHAT!" that was both Rhea and Angela

Queen Rhea had enough "You four, arrest them for child abuse. Angela, prepare everyone else. We're heading to St. Agne's Orphanage. Harry and I will follow outside."

Angela merely nodded and beckoned the guards carrying the protesting Dursleys outside.

Rhea knelt in front of a scared Harry and felt tears prickle her hazel eyes. "Harry, dear...I..."

"Who are you?" he asked quietly taking over her silence then wincing

Rhea took his hands "Harry dear, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I left you here with those-those monsters! I didn't know you were alive I swear, I'm so sorry" she sobbed

Harry took the initiative of his gentle nature and hugged the woman in front of him, which she returned immediately.

After a few moments, she kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear "I'm your grandmother."

Harry's eyes widened and to Rhea's pleasure, deepened the hug. "Are you taking me away?" he asked quietly but hopefully.

Rhea nodded "Yes, yes, of course, you'll never see them again. They'll never hurt my little prince ever again. I swear."

Harry reluctantly pulled out, a little confused "Prince?"

Rhea nodded "Yes, dear Prince. I'm the queen of England. Your of Royal Blood and my heir. Your Harry Potter, the Prince of Wales"

Harry, being smart and the top of his class without any of his Aunt's accusations, knows exactly what it is. His jaw dropped. _Oh my_

With his comical expression, Rhea had to chuckle, then glanced at the clock "Well, we better get you twin now."

If it was possible for him to look more shocked he did "Twin?"

"Yes, you have a twin that you were separated from by your pathetic excuses for an uncle and aunt." she raged then mentally cursed herself as Harry whimpered.

She softened and carried him to her chest "I'd heal you right now but then we need evidence of your abuse. Can you wait for later ? Just a while more?"

Harry nodded silently

"Good boy" she kissed his forehead and carried him out to the limo.

They didn't notice all of the neighbors gawking at the sight

* * *

* A few minutes later *

Harry fell asleep on Queen Rhea's lap while she was anxiously waiting for them to arrive to the destination.

Finally, Angela looked back at her "Your Grace, we're here."

Rhea breathed out letting her anxiousness show and shook Harry gently "Wake up, little prince, for your brother awaits."

Harry blinked his green eyes and woke up as the car parked in the lot.

"Harry, I need you to listen to me. When we go down, unless its absolutely necessary, stay with Angela as I go get Henry and fix the papers. Don't worry, I trust Angela, she won't hurt you." she whispered

Harry once again, nodded. Rhea smiled. This one's a quiet one. "Okay now off we go."

St Agnes' Orphanage wasn't that big and it certainly wasn't hommie. It was scary enough to have Harry cling to Angela like dear life.

"Why in the name of all things good is this an orphanage?" Angela muttered, holding Harry tightly to her side.

Harry looked to observe the place as his Grandma and Angela talked to a rather foul woman at the entrance. His eyes wandered until it caught the sight of the backyard.

There was a red-headed boy about his age and height separated from the rest of the group of children and he was petting two snakes. Harry was never afraid of snakes, in fact they fascinated him and it seemed they also fascinated the boy.

Then a group of four boys about as big as Dudley came towards the boy. Harry's first impulse was to pull away from Angela quietly to help the boy. As he successfully did, he ran to the boy and heard part of the conversation.

"-What are you hiding there, huh? I say we kill it!" the leader said as the three boys behind him agreed. Harry almost rolled his eyes. He was remarkably resembling Dudley with his poor reasoning skills and abysmal choice of words.

"Leave them alone, they aren't doing anything to you!" The red-head shouted angrily

"What you gonna do about it?!" another boy taunted as he raised his hands and pushed the boy towards the snakes. Harry's temper flared. There was something about the boy...

"Hey!" He shouted to the four bullies. They turned to his direction "Why don't you pick someone your own size?!" Harry said as he rushed to help the red-head stand. He muttered "Thanks"

The four only smirked "Well what do we have here? Another runt! You up for them boys?" he asked the other three

Just then Harry and the red head grew courage and on impulse flicked both their hands towards the boys on the same time. All boys went sprawling powerfully sending both boys in shock.

After a while, Harry turned to the boy "Are you alright?"

He nodded "Yes, I'm fine" Then he smiled "I'm Henry."

Harry smiled back "Harry"

Henry's eyes flicked to the necklace Harry's wearing "Cool necklace. I have one too." He pulled out his sun amulet

"Yeah, I've had it ever since I can remember..." green and hazel eyes met. By instinct they slowly bound both amulets together then

BOOM

* * *

_They opened their eyes. They weren't in the orphanage anymore. They were in a living room. A familiar one. Henry looked down on their bodies and yelped, Harry did the same. They were mists like in a memory._

"Wh-where are we?" Harry asked

Before Henry could answer, _The living room door opened revealing a red-haired woman, a messy haired man, a guy who has straight hair, and a cheerful caramel-eyed guy. The first two mentioned people were holding a bundle on their arms._

"_HOME SWEET HOME!" the guy with straight hair shouted_

"_SHH! Sirius, you'll wake up the boys." the woman said_

"_Right, sorry."_

"_Don't be. Henry's awake anyway." the guy with messy hair said with a grin._

Henry's head snapped up and he looked at the picture more closely than before. Harry's breath caught. Henry looked at him but he paid no heed and continued to stare.

"_James!" _Now Harry looked ready to faint. Henry noticed "What?" Harry looked at him shakily "He-he looks like me. The woman ha-has my eyes a-and my second n-name is James!" Henry caught on and his jaw dropped "Bu-but if their your parents then why am I..." they looked back

"_Shh. Lily, now Harry's awake too." James pointed to the bundle the woman's holding_

Harry and Henry's jaw dropped

_Suddenly the front door opened again, revealing an old woman with a tall hat beaming at them. She immediately ran forward_

"_Oh my, where are they?! Is it a boy? A girl? Is he healthy? What-?"_

"_Whoa, Minerva, slow down! First of all, its not a one, they're twins! Two healthy baby boys!" Lily beamed showing the bundle she's holding_

_Minerva looked at both boys and beamed more "Fraternal twins! How precious! What are their names?"_

_James and Lily shared a look "Harry James Potter and Henry Jameson Potter."_

_The guy with amber eyes raised an eyebrow whilst smiling "After Grandpa Evans?"_

"_Yes, Remus, after grandpa Evans"_

"_Never mind that, but really...Jameson?"_

"_Shut it, Sirius."_

"_Have you told Rhea and Charlus that you have their heirs born?" Minerva said, taking Henry in her arms after bringing Harry back to Lily_

"_Yes, their coming immediately, traffic they said. No floo in the muggle palace so they have to get in the long way." James said while putting the bags down_

_Minerva glanced at the clock "Oh my, I have to go back but I swear, I'll be back later, I promise!"_

"_Minnie, its fine, relax. Go on." Sirius grinned_

"_Don't call me Minnie!" the woman said as she disappeared in the fireplace yelling "HOGWARTS"_

The memory faded and they were transported in another one.

_It was night time and they were in front of the Dursley's house. A man in robes was holding two, one year-old boys_

Harry gasped.

"Where are we?" Henry asked nervously

"At Aunt Petunia's" Harry murmured

_A cat by his side transformed into...Minerva. A giant of a man soon arrived on the same street_

"_Albus, is-is it true?"she asked tearily "Is it true that James and Lily were murdered, Dumbledore?!"_

Harry gasped and started shaking. Henry grabbed hold of his arm to provide a bit comfort "B-but...Aunt Petunia said..." Harry's eyes filled with tears "She lied..."

_The man, Dumbledore, nodded gravely "I'm sorry to say, Minerva."_

_Minerva burst into tears. The giant, comforted her as he hugged her._

"_At' til' appen' to little 'Arry and 'Enry?" The giant asked_

_When Dumbledore turned to look at the house, Minerva shrieked._

"_WHAT! Y-you can't be serious, can you? Those muggles are the worst kind! The man has no manners at all, hi wife spends all afternoon gossiping and don't even get me started on their son! And from what Lily told me, that lot hates all kinds of magic!"_

"_Minerva, we don't have anywhere else to send them." Dumbledore said regretfully _

"_Send them to Rhea and Charlie! Send them to Alice and Frank, to Marlene, to Molly, to Me! There are a lot of people who are willing to take them in instead of them!"_

"_Minerva, the boys are safer here. Lily's protection enabled me to create blood wards with Petunia and the twins-"_

"_Screw the wards! Its the boys' well being I'm worried about!"_

_But I'm more concerned about their protection, Minerva. I'm afraid its far more important"_

"_What about fidellus?!"_

"_You've seen how well that worked with James and Lily."_

_Minerva flinched, then hesitated, before finally relenting. "Alright, fine. But I'll have you know that you will regret this, Dumbledore. Either in my hands or Rhea's or Alice's or Molly's or even the boys' hands, you will regret this."_

"_I am certainly aware of that, Minerva." Dumbledore sighed helplessly "But I've got no choice."_

"_You will be the one to tell Rhea and Charles, right?"_

"_Rest assured I will."_

_She finally bowed her head in defeat, fingering something in her pockets and bringing out two wooden amulets._

Harry and Henry's free hands flew to their amulets.

**_"_****__****Could I — could I say good-bye to **_them_**__****, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over **_each twin_**__**** and gave ****_them_****__**** what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog."  
****_"_****__****Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"  
****_"_****__****S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry **_and Henry_**__**** off ter live with Muggles —"  
****_"_****__****Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door."**

_Suddenly Mcgonagall cried "Dumbledore, wait!"  
__  
__Dumbledore stopped suddenly in front of the porch and waited for Mcgonnagal to approach "Let me hold them for a minute" she said as she claimed both twins._

_"Shh. Hush now, both of you." she cooed "I'm sorry, I couldn't do more for you. I knew both of your parents and I must say that I loved them both. I am your deputy godmother for a reason but this is for your own protection" her voice cracked and she pushed the tears away "I have something to give you and...it's not much but..." from her robes, she pulled out two amulets made of very light wood and gave the sun-shaped pendant to Harry and the lightning-shaped one to Henry._

_"This" she continued "is charmed for you to recognize the other pendant. Once you clipped the lighting the middle of the sun, it will spark in recognition and will fill both your minds with my memory of your childhood and some of your parents. I know you two do everything together but I really do not trust these muggles" she glared at the direction of the house "Now, stay good for Auntie Minerva. I...I-" she blinked furiously "I love you both." she shakily pressed her lips on the foreheads of the twins and gave them to Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave her a sad look as she sobbed loudly to Hagrid._

Tears fell freely on the boys faces by this point

**__****"He laid Harry **_and Henry_**__**** gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two.  
For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.****_  
"_****__****Good luck," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of their cloak, they was gone.**

_The next memory was at the same place, but morning._

_Petunia Dursley let out a blood curling shriek as she dropped the milk bottles she was supposed to put outside._

"Who's that?" Henry whispered, clinging to Henry as if he'd vanish

"Aunt Petunia." Harry said, anger obviously coloring his words

"_Vernon! Vernon, Quick!" she shouted and hastily shoved both babies in the couch, closed the doors and windows and locked it._

Both winced as if remembering the feeling of being shoved

_Mr. Vernon Dursley came down groggily from their bedroom. "Petunia, my dear, what is-WHAT HE RUDDY HELL IS THAT?!" he shouted once he seen the twins on the sofa crying softly._

"That's Uncle Vernon." Harry said before Henry could ask

_Petunia shakily snatched the letter from the bundle and read it quietly. Vernon watched his wife and for a brief moment thought he saw grief on her face but it was gone as quickly as it came._

"_Lily's dead." she said expressionlessly_

_Vernon shifted uncomfortably "Well what does..." he trailed off connecting the gist "Oh no, oh no, bloody no. They don't actually expect us t-to RAISE them?"_

"_Well then." Petunia started "as soon as I change my clothes, we'll send them to the orphanage. I'll be back in ten minutes."_

_Suddenly he grabbed his wife's arm "No, Petunia. I say we keep one of them."_

"Why?" Harry asked. Hurt evident in his face "I would've been better of to an orphanage with Henry instead of..." He faltered, blinking back, now angry tears

"What did they do?" Henry asked, suspicious of these people

_Seeing his wife was about to protest, he silenced her for a moment._

"_Well, when the boy learns to walk he can clean...he could garden...he could cook..." Vernon trailed off but Mrs. Dursley got the message. She thought for a moment, then reluctantly nodded._

"Th-they made you a...a- servant!" Henry angrily burst out

"More like a slave..." Harry grumbled

"_I see your point. I supposed we will still be taking the other one to the orphanage."_

_He nodded "Of course, so which do we keep."_

_Petunia surveyed both boys. After a while, she pointed at the dark-haired twin "Him."_

_Vernon nodded in approval. "What's their names?"_

"_That" she pointed to the dark-haired twin "is Harold James, but Harry for short. And he" she gestured to the red-head "is Hendrick Jamison, or Henry."_

"_Okay then, lets get moving. The sooner we get rid of him, the better." Petunia got up to get changed then Vernon thought of something_

_Another memory appeared. This time it was the woman from the orphanage answering the doorbell then coming back in carrying a baby Henry Potter in her arms as if he's another pest in the household._

* * *

The memory faded and Harry and Henry returned to the real world with tears falling down their faces, unknowingly holding hands. _So...so all of what I've known...is a lie? They thought_

Henry looked up, still crying "Harry?"

Harry looked at his brother's emotional hazel eyes, his own emerald ones shining with emotions. He didn't say anything. He hugged his brother.

The two just sat there in front of two snakes. Hugging and sobbing for every lie they've been told.

Moments, minutes, hours or even days later, Ms. Ditch, Lady of the Orphanage, hurriedly ushered her guests out to their main subject.

"This way, your Majesty!" she stuttered and tripped as Queen Rhea passed her with her entourage.

She quickly scanned the fields for a red head and what she saw made her gasp and coo.

She slowly made her way to her boys as silently as she could, trying not to disturb them.

As she came close, she noticed the amulets and her eyeswidened and her heart filled with gratitude for her best friend _She thought of everything... _ she thought of Minerva fondly

Henry sensed someone coming and looked up "Grandma?"

Rhea's eyes once again filled with tears and she embraced both her grandsons.

After a while, she said "Lets go home, my princes."

Harry and Henry's arms were still on each other's shoulders even as they entered the limo.

As they settled down in the ride home, Henry's eyebrows furrowed "Prince?"

"Uh...Grandma?"

* * *

**OKAY, CHAPTER II'S DONE.**

**I'LL BE SAYING AS EARLY AS NOW THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT BUT FILLED WITH THE EVENTS THE FOLLOWING DAY OF THIS CHAPTER. CHAPTER 4 MEANWHILE, WILL ALREADY CONTAIN THE FEW EVENTS THEY HAD BEFORE HOGWARTS. CHAPTER 5 OR SIX MOST PROBABLY WILL BE THE RIDE TO HOGWARTS AND GOES ON TILL THE END OF FIRT YEAR, TILL THE SEQUEL, AND THAT SEQUEL'S SEQUEL AND THE SEQUEL OF THAT AND SO ON.**

**MAY THE GOLD FLOW FREELY TO YOU!**

**I AM A NAIAD GLAD TO SERVE U**

**PS: I'VE DECIDED TO KEEP MY PEN NAME FOR NOW**


	3. Oh you know, the royal life: part 1

**DAILY NEWS**

**HEIRS FOUND**

**Five years ago, we have heard of the tragic fate of our dear Prince James who was murdered by a still unidentified madman in the rural areas. He was ambushed along with a woman that remained unidentified...till this day. This story will be quite a shock to all of us as it features that our dear late prince, was actually married and was able to produce not one, but two possible heirs to his father's throne!**

**It was only a few days ago when her majesty, the Queen, has chose to enlighten us with some of the mysteries shrouding Prince James. Her Majesty said that her son was married secretly in the province almost seven years ago as the woman he treasures wishes to remain anonymous (which explains our questions why the young heir was often not found in the royal parties ever since his eighteenth birthday). The woman that was found dead with him was actually his wife. I'm sad to say that our new princess was dead even before we knew about her. Her name was Lilith Margaux "Lily" Evans. She was the same age as Prince James and Queen Rhea said that she and our prince met at a certain school and eventually fell in love. "No one was more suitable or more..._perfect_ for James than Lily. Oh if you knew her, you would love her in an instant." Said the Queen in an interview yesterday. **

**It was also brought to our attention that our late Princess Lily has been pregnant and has been able to produce twin boys that are alive today and are currently living in the Royal Palace!**

**Presenting the heirs of all Britain: His Royal Majesty, Prince Harry, Prince of Wales and his twin brother, Prince Henry, Prince of Cornwall.**

**Interview with the Queen...page 2**

**Princess Lilith Evans, the biography of a lost princess...page 4**

**Prince Harry and Prince Henry (with photographs)...page 8**

**Prince Harry: Abused by Aunt and Uncle?...page 10**

**Prince Henry: sent to an Orphanage by the same disgraceful Aunt and Uncle?...page 13**

**Enlightening: The Death of our Prince and Princess...page 15**

* * *

This news was published the next week of the princes' arrival in the palace. They weren't relaxed yet but they were improving. The Queen was constantly worried though, more so of Harry after he told her the ah..._treatment_ he had with his relatives. Even little Henry was revolted by his relatives.

Harry and Henry immediately hit it off. They were brilliant together and they got along well. No one would think that they were separated for five years. Well, they do have a common ground: Pranks.

When Rhea saw on the third day that very same glint on their eyes she almost made a run for the hills. James was enough but having two? It was a miracle they wouldn't burn this palace down the way James nearly did. At least Sirius had a little decency of restraint as a way of showing gratitude. Unfortunately, she doubted her little loves would hold back.

Then later on that day, they almost really _did_ burn the palace down. Thank Merlin for the anti-fume charms!

Grounding for a week or two would suffice, she supposed.

This day would be different from the last seven though. They had to leave the palace to show themselves to the public. It was fine, none of the magical folk made the connection between the Potters and the royals but are the children okay with it?

She also had to get them enrolled in different trainings: horseback, etiquette, dance, swords, history, you name them. Also a playmate.

She had asked Angela a few days ago if she had known any children, a girl would be more appropriate, the same age as her boys that they could have as a playmate. Angela had been surprised but she said that she would send her niece as soon as possible for a visit. She was expecting the visit later afternoon after their little trip outside.

She knocked at the twin's door. "Loves? Are you ready?"

A very reluctant "no" came out of the door.

"May I come in then?" she asked

"Yes, grandmama." Both said.

When she entered, she was surprised to find two very confused boys sitting by their own beds. Then she remembered. The clothes were royal muggle clothes, as in Cinderella's prince style. Did she really expect her seven-year-olds to figure it out?

"You don't know how to put that on, don't you?" she asked with a tinge of amusement.

Both shrugged sheepishly.

"Well, I guess its a great time to actually show you..." she whipped out her wand and wordlessly made there clothes fit themselves into her two baffled twins.

"Whoa..." came out of Harry's mouth when it finished

"How did you do that?" came a very amazed voice of his twin.

"Magic, loves. Magic is real. I am a witch. So are your parents. So are you." she said with a smile.

"You mean we could do that too?" Harry asked

"Yes. I will personally teach you magic. We'll start next week. Now." she looked at them seriously. "I want you to understand this. Maybe its a bit too early for you to understand but you'll get it as you grow older. Magic has five forms. The basic and most common is the wand magic where a wand is needed. Second, being the wordless magic wherein you just chant your spells in your mind. The third is wandless magic, where you don't need a wand to perform a spell. The fourth is the both wandless _and_ wordless magic which is very complicated and hard. Most do not even possess the ability to do wandless magic much less do both silent and weaponless magic. The last and most difficult is the silent, wandless _and_ non-locomotive magic. Also known as simply _magic of thought_. This is where you make no sound, no movement and possess no weapon, sometimes not even eye contact, just focus but it is extremely advanced, not even I could do it...but it was rumored that your mother could."

The fraternal twin's eyes sparkled "Mum?"

"Oh yes." Rhea smiled reminiscing her daughter-in-law as she sat down and pulled her twins close. "Your mother was an extremely powerful witch. Smartest of her batch. Lily was a wonderful person. She was kind and gentle. Beautiful and powerful. Strong and determined. Fiery and fair. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter, if you asked me. She was absolutely perfect for your father. She completed him. James was roguish, brave, charming, protective, noble, a bit boastful and arrogant and out going, yes, but I suppose that was Richard's and my fault for spoiling him." she chuckled as the twins' eyebrows rose a bit. "Lily was his opposite and the only woman, aside from me, who was able to keep him in line. She was polite, beautiful, modest, possessive, fierce and very smart."

"Tell us more..." Henry begged

"Oh I will." she promised "But we have to get going now. Maybe before you sleep later."

She stood up "Come now. Angela will be waiting."

* * *

The morning was hectic. News traveled faster than fiendfyre in London. It would be not long before it would reach their other colonies and other nations as well. Everyone stared at the royal family wherever they passed. Some would give them sad looks, even. More than one actually burst into tears when they saw poor little Harry.

The queen tried not to pay them too much mind. She would smile, wave and pull her grandsons closer, but that's all the interaction she showed in public.

She enrolled them in different classes: Dance, Sword fighting, Singing/Music, Family History, Horseback, Etiquette, Martial arts, Geography, Battle Tactics, Maths, Science,Language, Arts, even assigned a special physician for them and many more. None of the boys complained. If anything they looked particularly exited on sword fighting.

The day passed and soon it struck three pm. She got Harry and Henry to the pavilion and waited patiently as Angela brought her niece up.

"Milady, Milords," she winked at the two giggling princes "My niece, Hermione Granger."

"Good afternoon, Queen Rhea." Hermione curtsied "Prince Harry, Prince Henry."

"Hello Hermione." Rhea smiled. Her two boys smiled and waved too.

"Why don't you three settle on the park nearby. I heard there was a playground out there." Rhea said. "Angela and I shall be following you shortly, don't worry. I'll have Hans escort you there."

* * *

The three immediately hit best of friends already. Hermione was, as smart as she is, so sweet. She was easy to like.

Harry was pushing Hermione on the swing and Henry was having the time of his life on the slide when three bullies approached. Unfortunately, Hans was buying them ice cream.

"Well, look what we have here." The biggest one said nastily "Three midgets in the park. What do you say?"

"We were here first. Go away." Harry said, Gryffindor of him coming out. He already knew what these three wanted from experience with Dudley. Judging the way Henry came closer to them and glared at the three, he also understood the business of the new additions to the park.

But the bullies merely raised and eyebrow. "Suck it up, runt. This is our space after all." He made a grab for Harry but he was too fast.

Hermione glared at them "Leave him alone. You three neanderthals should leave before my aunt gets here. She'll have you arrested for this!"

"Oh I'm so scared." He pretended to faint "But we'll take our chances, snot." He grinned nastily

Harry and Henry were mad. After five freaking years of this, they won't take more. Now Hermione was with them, they especially won't allow it.

Grandmama said they had magic? Their gonna prove that they do have magic.

Repeating their actions on the orphanage, they cried "Protego!"

A red beam expanded into a field like motion from their hands and when they collided with the bullies, they shot out like they've been by a canon ball. They didn't move, which gave the hint that they were knocked unconscious.

Hermione stared at them in disbelief, eyes wide and jaw hanging in half terror and half amazement.

"H-how...how..."

"It's magic, Hermione." the red-head explained

"Ma-ma-magic? As if I believe in magic. Its rather illogical and unreal!" she said, still wide-eyed.

"What?" the twins chorused, confused.

Barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she answered "Magic isn't real!"

"No Hermione, magic is real. Grandmama said so-"

"How do you think we did what we did?"

Hermione stared a few more seconds to register everything, before she shook herself. "Al-alright. Since there is no other explanation for this, I'm going to have to believe you...But why did you do that? No one ever stood up for me before..." she said, looking down sadly.

The twins smiled "You're our friend, Hermione. No other reason needed."

"We'd defend you from anyone who wants to hurt you."

"Because your our first friend too."

"Making you more special in our eyes."

"Maybe someday,"

"You'll let us call you our sister too."

"because you are like one"

"to us anyway."

"We're best friends and"

"We're gonna stick together."

"Deal?" they both finished

Hermione smiled, a bit tearfully in gratitude. No one ever called her a friend before. In her neighborhood, she was avoided and often shut out. The "Odd Duck" of the children. Now she had friends. Best friends. And they want to be her brothers! This was literally the best thing that happened to her.

Wiping her eyes and smiling at them, she whispered "I'd like that...brothers."

The twins both grinned. She threw her arms around them into a group hug.

They stayed in it for a few more minutes until Hans came back. Noticing the unconscious boys, he hurried his pace.

"Young Masters! Ms. Granger! What just happened?" he asked in a hurry as he surveyed the three for any injuries.

"We're fine, Hans. They were bullies and was about to beat us up so we fought them." Henry said as Hans fussed

"_Fought_ them?" Hans asked incredulously "Those boys were four times your size and you don't know any magic!"

"We know magic!" Harry exclaimed

"I don't believe you. Madame said that you will start not until next week." Hans said, fussing some more at the three

"Its true, Sir!" Hermione protested "I saw it, they said something together, and stretched their arms then a red light shot towards those boys like a force field! They said something like Por...Pro...Prote..." she trailed off trying to remember the word.

"Protego?!" Hans cried out, wide-eyed. Then looked at both boys "Where did you learn that? More interestingly, how did you do it with no wands? Master James wasn't able to use wandless magic until his fifteenth!"

Both boys shrugged confused, then Hans turned to Hermione "Ms Granger, please this should be a very, very well kept secret between us. Magic's existence, I mean. I'd really hate to confound you, Miss...please just...swear, swear to me, you'll never speak of this to anyone unless given permission." Hans begged gravely

"I swear" Hermione solemnly promised

Hans breathed a sigh of relief "Alright...alright. Now we have to get you back to the palace...revive and confound those bullies...and explain all this to your grandmother."

Both boys suddenly paled "H-Hans? I don't feel-"

"so good..." Henry continued before collapsing to the ground with Harry not far after him, emanating screams from both terrified and worried Hermione and Hans.

* * *

*** Meanwhile**

"What do you mean _no trial_?" Rhea said in a deadly calm voice.

After that lot of incidents, Dorea wasted no time to go back to the Wizarding World to check what else has changed. Bringing a newly introduced and mystified Angela to the Magical community, along with a few of her guards that (like Hans) are wizards, she charged to the Ministry of Magic. With her deadly tone and murderous expression, it was obvious that she wasn't impressed by Fudge. Not one bit.

"We-well, um, Dorea-"

"That's _Lady _Potter to you!"

"Lady Potter, then...ah, it was obvious that Black was secret keeper! We do not need a trial to determine that a-and with all the muggle witnesses and the toe evidence of Mr. Pettigrew-"

"Damn it, Cornelius!" She shouted, making minister Fudge cower from the infamous wrath of Dorea Potter "Don't you realize how _massive_ this failure is? It is _clearly_ written on your law books that every convicted person _must _subject to a trial! Only _after_ they have undergone the veritaserum will we judge whether he or she is innocent or guilty. It is in EVERY law book!"

"B-but-"

"And shouldn't _I, _his aunt and his short-time guardian, hear about his imprisonment? I deserve an update after all!"

"Ma-madame," Fudge said, getting up from under his table "Ever since, that fateful night at Godric's Hollow, every mail that was to come to you or your grandsons has been intercepted and brought to a room here in the ministry-"

"_What? Why?!"_

"F-for safety reasons! D-d-death eaters may send howlers and j-jinxed mail!"

"You underestimate the charms on our house, Minister. No wonder I never got that letter from Albus! Now look what happened to my precious Harry and sweet Henry! One was abused and the other was sent to an orphanage!" She ranted

Minister Fudge blanched and ducked, hoping the ground would swallow him whole.

Rhea sighed in frustration "I want a trial for Sirius Black in thirty minutes. A full trial so he may be released later on. Do not disappoint me, Fudge."

"N-now, see here!" Fudge got up, his face red "I am the Minister of Magic, I can't be forced to..." He trailed off as he caught Rhea's eyes. Fire was literally dancing in her eyeballs, making him gulp at the amount of power she was radiating.

"I wouldn't finish what I was saying if I were you, Minister." she sneered, dangerously low with her face hard with suppressed anger and power "Your position may be the Minister of Magic, but you don't know what is _my_ position on both magical and muggle world after all. I could be the being to bring hell on your earth if you put one more toe out of the line. I'd be careful. You wouldn't want to offend Lady Gryffindor, would you?" she asked, purposely letting one of her hidden titles slip, just to strike more terror on Fudge already ashen face.

She got the result she expected "L-l-lady Gryffindor?"

"By marriage, yes." she said. And got closer "You do know that _that _title alone makes me superior to you, right Cornelius? Its just one among my others and it certainly isn't my strongest title, I assure you that." She looked at his fearful eyes "Now about that trial..."

* * *

***An hour later**

A newly freed Sirius Black was sitting in the lobby, waiting for his repentance money of a hundred and fifty thousand galleons.

He couldn't believe it. He was finally free! Took them long enough, but really, he was relieved beyond words. The Daily Prophet will print the story of this day and will come out the first thing on the morning.

The doors suddenly burst open. Sirius stood up.

Rhea came in, eyes shining with emotions. She gasped at the sight of him. What has Azkaban done to her lovable pup? "Sirius?"

Sirius choked up "Aunt Rhea?" he whispered, before launching himself in her arms, sobbing.

Rhea soothed his back, tears dripping on her own eyes as she held her adopted son "Oh Sirius!"

When they finally got a little grip, Rhea held him in arm's length "I'm taking you home, my son, I'm taking you home."

* * *

**A/N**

**As you probably observed, this definitely isn't my best chapter, but don't worry! I'm gonna make at least two more of their childhood before proceeding to their eleventh birthday, Diagon alley and so on.**

**I've been tense in making this, haven't I? Goodness, I really don't know what got into me! Anyway, I tried my best this time. I'll get better hopefully and I think I really will. I already made drafts for the Diagon Alley scene and its better by a certain degree than this one. **

**You decide if you want to favor, follow and/or review! (Please no flames. My poor heart barely had the courage to read the normal review without hyperventilating)**

**Suggestions are very much welcome and corrections are appreciated. You can contact me through email (iamanaiadgladtoserveu ), review and private message. :) **

**I could also be reached through pottermore: FelicisSeeker27149. Just in case you want to add me as friend (I confirm anyone anyway) or have friendly duels and stuff (but I'm not that good, I mean I just made this account this December something and I barely hit correctly. FYI its hard to play duels in a laptop)**

**And I give you permission to contact me too through facebook. I probably won't add you as friend but I'll definitely answer to your questions, reviews and suggestions, okay? Just search my email and you know the rest :)**

**Until next time, people! Adios!**

**I am a naiad glad to serve u**


End file.
